Route 7
|Completion= }} Route 7 is a riverside route that connects Brimber City and Lagoona Lake. It is accessible after the player gets the Brimstone Badge and goes through a gate to the west of Brimber City. The route also features a cave that can only be accessed when the player acquires HM3 Surf. Notable Places Lumberjack Warehouse Due to some Bidoof from the lumberjack warehouse building a dam, the water is unable to flow through the river, causing the river to be dried up and a flash flood to occur outside the gate towards Lagoona Lake. In order to access Lagoona Lake, the player does not need to acquire HM3 Surf; instead, he or she must enter the warehouse and battle 3 lumberjacks found inside. Upon defeating all lumberjacks, their boss Josh arrives, breaks the dam and forces the lumberjacks to get back to work. Water flows into the river again, clearing the path towards Lagoona Lake. Josh also tells the player to return after obtaining all 8 Gym Badges to fight him. Once the player returns with Haunted Badge, he lives up to his promise and requests a Full Battle with the player. He dispatches a full team of Lv. 80 Pokémon in various types for this match, with his final Pokémon having a Mega Stone equipped! When the player emerges victorious, Josh gives player the GS Ball, which he recently found while cutting trees on Route 9. Cave and Isolated Ledge Before player makes the turn towards lumberjack warehouse, a Hiker notes that there is a cave which is accessible via the river. This time, however, player will actually need HM Surf acquired much later in-game. Once player returns with a Pokémon learning the required HM, he or she can cross the river and enter Lower Path of Truth from the cave entrance below. On the other hand, there is an isolated platform around the Hiker, with a cave exit above. Player needs to climb a ladder inside Path of Truth and use the upper passage to access this platform, which hides TM Dragon Tail. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item50%=Honey}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Wide Lens}} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers Riverside |- |- |Attack1 = Defense Curl|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Rollout|Attack4 = Helping Hand}} |- |Attack1 = Focus Energy|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Pursuit|Attack4 = Hyper Fang}} |- |Attack1 = Scratch|Attack2 = Tail Whip|Attack3 = Double Kick|Attack4 = Poison Sting}} |- |- |Attack1 = Water Sport|Attack2 = Stun Spore|Attack3 = Mega Drain|Attack4 = Worry Seed}} |- |Attack1 = Absorb|Attack2 = Stun Spore|Attack3 = Morning Sun}} |- |- |Attack1 = Helping Hand|Attack2 = Tickle|Attack3 = Double Slap|Attack4 = Encore}} |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Sweet Scent|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble Beam}} |- |Attack1 = Thunder Wave|Attack2 = Thunder Shock|Attack3 = Cotton Spore|Attack4 = Charge}} |- |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Sweet Scent|Attack3 = Bubble Beam|Attack4 = Water Sport}} |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Peck|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Water Sport|Attack2 = Gust|Attack3 = Scary Face|Attack4 = Air Cutter}} |- |- |Attack1 = Attract|Attack2 = Double Slap|Attack3 = Disarming Voice|Attack4 = Copycat}} |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Hypnosis|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Fury Swipes}} |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Helping Hand|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Hypnosis|Attack2 = Bubble|Attack3 = Double Slap|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Teleport|Attack2 = Confusion|Attack3 = Disable}} |- Lumberjack Warehouse |- |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Hyper Fang|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |Attack1 = Double Kick|Attack2 = Leech Seed|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Hyper Fang|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |Attack1 = Hyper Fang|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Pursuit|Attack4 = Assurance}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Hyper Fang|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |Attack1 = Harden|Attack2 = Revenge|Attack3 = Vital Throw|Attack4 = Double Hit}} |- |Theme=metal}} |- |- |Attack1 = Stealth Rock|Attack2 = Toxic Spikes|Attack3 = Spikes|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Sucker Punch|Attack3 = Iron Head|Attack4 = Psycho Cut}} |- |Attack1 = X-Scissor|Attack2 = Stone Edge|Attack3 = Knock Off|Attack4 = Earthquake}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Dance|Attack2 = Dragon Claw|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Aqua Jet}} |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Attack2 = Bullet Punch|Attack3 = Knock Off|Attack4 = Roost}} |- Items |- |- |- and clearing upper Path of Truth}} |- |- }} |- |- Trivia *The Quick Ball found on this route gives a convenient countermeasure to Ralts' and makes catching Ralts notably easier, much like the situation with Abra on Route 3. *When the Lumberjacks are shoved back to work by their boss Josh after being defeated by the player, the Lumberjack in the red shirt on Route 4 who gave the player HM1 Cut also disappears, hinting that he is actually the boss. **Lumberjack Boss Josh is based on Defaultio — creator of ''Lumber Tycoon 2. He is equipped with a Rukiryaxe behind his back. *Hipster Lincoln is a good EXP hotspot for players who have just acquired the Brimstone Badge, as his team gives a total of 1465 EXP Points. **Later on in the game, it is better to find Adventurer Jesper in Cragonos Mines, Camper Henry on Route 12, Punk Guy Nathaniel on Route 14 or Beach Bum Joe on Decca Beach. 07